


Hide With Me

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Gorizilla - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Adrien and Marinette get away from his fans during Gorizilla and hide out at her house for the rest of the day. Cute Adrinette is the result.





	Hide With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/171921609931/hide-with-me

_This is bad! This is so bad!_ Adrien thought as he tried to keep ahead of the mob following him. While being a model and having a famous fashion designer dad always granted some attention this was some next level crazy. And for what? A fragrance ad? Probably would have been fine if not for the over-zealous fanboy he had to run into. _All I wanted was to see a movie! Is that too much to ask?_

He veered right under the awning of a building hoping to get out of sight. He should have been watching where he was running when he butted his head into someone else. Please don’t be another crazy fan!

“Marinette?” Oh thank goodness!

“Adrien?” She seemed just as shocked to see him.

“You live near here, can I hide out at your place?” he begged her. He knew he was probably being an inconvenience but Marinette was cool. He just needed to lay low for a while.

“My place? You? Hide out? What’s going on?”

“Too late!” he could hear the rumble of feet as the mob passed by.

“Adrien!” The obsessed fanboy from earlier said his name like a war call. The lifesize cutout of Adrien still tucked safely under his arm. “There he is!”

“Come with me!” Marinette said and he followed after her into the park. She practically shoved him into the drained fountain and curled up across from him. The swarm rushed by unaware of the cowering teenagers just out of sight.

When he heard the last of them pass he breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at his saviour. “Thank you for saving me. People are going crazy over this ad.”

“You starred in an ad? I had no idea! That’s awesome.” Marinette beamed at him and he wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

“I don’t know about that. In fact, it’s actually quite…” he glanced down and came to the sudden realization that Marinette was still dressed in her pajamas. Pink slippers and noodle arms on display for all. “Embarrassing.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest with a nervous smile. “All good now! I better get going!” she started to sit up when Adrien pulled her back down. “What is it?”

Adrien pointed toward someone else near the fountain. They laid there for another minute until the man walked away. More cautiously they peeked up and were glad to see the park was now empty save for some pigeons. His bodyguard’s car was also nowhere in sight. Looks like he was catching a lucky break.

“Sorry to have dragged you into all that,” Adrien apologized.

“It was nothing, I couldn’t just leave you to the mercy of that crowd. Although, I’m surprised your bodyguard isn’t around to keep you safe from stuff like that.”

“Actually I snuck out without permission. I’m supposed to be at home right now and if my bodyguard finds me he’ll just drag me back.” he sighed.

“Well…” Marinette shuffled her feet, “Why don’t you come back to my place? You can lay low until the wave of celebrity pheromones quiets down.”

“Really?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah, come on,”

They walked into her house through the side door so they wouldn’t disturb the business in the bakery. Once in the living room Marinette excused herself back to her room to go change while Adrien waited below. He took the time she was gone to look around. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to look around before having only visited a handful of times.

Some books, pictures and reminders on the fridge, a table just barely big enough for three, and the sweet smells of the bakery from down below scenting the air. It was snug little nest of a home. Just looking at it made him feel warm.

“Alright, that’s better,” Marinette walked back downstairs now dressed in a blouse and jeans, “You want anything to drink? A snack?” She opened up the fridge.

“Orange juice?”

“Sure,” she grabbed the carton and two glasses from the cupboard. “Hey, Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you sneak out?” she asked.

“Oh, that probably would need some explaining.” They sat down on the couch, “I was heading to the movies.”

“Wait, you weren’t allowed to go to the movies?”

“I am. With my bodyguard or Natalie of course. But I’m not sure my father would have allowed me to go see this particular movie.”

“Let me guess, some gorey horror movie that a fourteen year old should definitely not be allowed to see?” Marinette joked.

“No, it’s a very rare movie. It’s not on the internet and my father’s hidden the only DVD copy we have somewhere at home. You see, my mother played the leading roll,”

“Wow, I had no idea.”

Of course she probably wouldn’t know. It was made years ago when Adrien was just a little kid. He didn’t even know it existed until he was much older. Only a fine number of copies had been made and distributed to the actors and staff to retain its elite value.

“See, there’s this showing that was only being played once today. I had wanted nothing more than to go and watch it but with everyone dogging my heels I guess that’s not gonna happen.” He left out the part about his father’s refusal to talk to him earlier. If he hid their copy then it was clear he didn’t want him watching it.

“Are you sure you still can’t make it?” Marinette got that look of righteous justice in her eyes, “Maybe if we put on some disguises then–”

“No, the showing is starting in five minutes and the theatre is all the way across town. Even if the mob wasn’t out hunting for me we wouldn’t be able to make it in time,” He stared down at his juice. He wasn’t that thirsty anymore.

“Hey,” Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know it’s no movie ultra rare movie but how about we have some fun here? I just unlocked some new mechas from Mecha Strike IV.”

Adrien smiled back at her covering her hand with his own, “That does sound like fun.”

“Okay…” her face lit up to a shade of pink that matched the couch. She popped the game in and handed a controller to Adrien. “Think you can beat me this time around?”

“Of course,” he reached into his pocket and withdrew the lucky charm Marinette had given him, “How could I not with my Marinette lucky charm?”

“You have it on you?” she stared at the simple charm.

“Yep, I never leave home without it. I had a lot of rotten luck before you gave it to me.”

“And the stampede was a wave of good luck?” she smirked and Adrien’s own face seemed to heat up.

“That is–well–that doesn’t–” he stammered as he tried to think of another way to say that he constantly had a cheese obsessed black cat crossing his path.

“I’m only joking, luck isn’t a constant,” she selected her character, “Good for me, bad for you.”

“We’ll just see about that.” he gripped the controller more firmly as they launched into their first round.

Adrien wasn’t sure how long they played and he didn’t really care. It was nice to hang out with Marinette. Outside of school he didn’t get to see much of her. He was proud of how far they had come since the first day they met. He couldn’t imagine having Marinette as an enemy. Seeing how she snaps at Chloe or anyone who is being unreasonable or mean fills him with both pride and fear. Yes, he was very glad to not be on Marinette’s bad side.

After a couple rounds and Adrien actually scratching out a few victories they raided the fridge for something to eat. “Ugh, why do we only have leftovers?” Marinette grumbled as she closed another tupperware container filled with some cheesy pasta, “I’m gonna go steal some snacks from the bakery. Any requests?”

“Macarons?”

“Sure thing, be back in a minute,” she scampered downstairs. Once she was out of sight Plagg popped out of his shirt.

“You couldn’t have asked her for some cheese pastries too? I’m starving!” Plagg groaned.

“Shh!” Adrien grabbed his loud-mouthed kwami, “You gotta be quiet. What if someone hears you?”

“They’re more likely to hear my poor empty stomach.”

“Suck it up. I’ll feed you as soon as I get home. I can’t risk sneaking food here.”

“And why is that?”

“For starters, I think she’d get suspicious when I started feeding my armpit!” he fumed trying to keep his emotions under control. The sound of footsteps sent Plagg zipping back into his shirt.

“Here we are,” Marinette held out a variety box of macarons, “The best macarons in all of Paris.”

“That they surely are,” Adrien reached in and grabbed one.

Marinette’s phone pinged and she excused herself again to a corner of the living room. “Hey. Already? Great! Yes…yes I know. I know! I will. Yes you can trust me! Unlike some people I will actually carry through on a promise even one as indignant as yours. Monday. Okay, bye.”

“What was that about?” Adrien asked. It didn’t exactly sound like she was talking to Alya on the other end.

“That…well I kinda–” A knock on the door, “Now that was fast.”

Without thinking Adrien opened the door and a personal courier was panting as he held out a package. “Delivery…for…Marinette?”

“That’s me, thank you,” Marinette took the package before closing the door.

“What is that?” Adrien pointed at the small parcel.

“How about I show you?” they sat back down on the couch. Marinette was good at keeping the contents of the package hidden as she tore it open and placed a disk in the DVD player.

There were a few legal ads about copying and reselling before a menu screen popped up.

**Solitude**

“Is this…” he gaped at the screen. The image of a woman’s back and a black umbrella taking up the majority of the screen.

Marinette was sitting next to him clutching her legs to her chest and a barely hidden smile poking over her knees. “How did you…?”

“I made a deal with the devil.” she shrugged and looked back at the screen. “When you said only cast and staff were given copies I pulled up the staff list and saw that the Bourgeois’ produced it so I made a call to Chloe.”

“You made a deal with Chloe? What was it?” And how had he not thought to ask Chloe if she had a copy? That was just a lapse in logical thinking.

“I have to wear an outfit she picks out for me to school all day Monday. I can only imagine what fashion disaster she’s going to stir up for me.”

“You promised to do that, just to get this movie?”

“Yeah, I know how much it meant to you and I…I like seeing you happy. It is your mom after all. Just because your dad doesn’t want you watching it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get the chance.”

He closed the distance between them enveloping her in the biggest and tightest hug he could. He felt like he would actually start crying. How was it he was lucky enough to have such an amazing friend in his life? To not only work with someone he knows she hates but to do it in the name of wanting to see him happy? Marinette was too good for this world.

Adrien felt her own arms slither out from around her knees and hug him back.

“AWE!” The pair broke apart and stared wide-eyed at the adults lurking behind the couch with adoration plastered all over their faces.

“Mom! Dad!” Marinette screeched at them, “You scared us!”

“Sorry, sweetie,” her dad came over and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “What are you two watching?”

“Solitude. It’s a rare movie that Adrien’s mother starred in.” Marinette answered hastily.

“How exciting, mind if we watch too?” they asked.

“Sure,” Adrien scooted over to make more room for them on the couch. Marinette’s parents sat down on the other end but even so her dad was so large that Marinette ended up squished against Adrien anyways.

“If this is uncomfortable–” Marinette started to mumble.

“It’s fine,” he freed his arm and placed it back along her shoulders, “This okay?”

“Mhmm!” she gave another one of those big grins of her’s that made him want to laugh.

“Let’s start this,” Marinette’s mom pressed play and the opening credits started to roll.

_Graham Films_

_A. Bourgeois_

_Solitude_

_Emilie Agreste_

He leaned closer to Marinette, never taking his eyes off the screen, and whispered, “Thank you.”


End file.
